Podróż powietrzna po Afryce/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ VIII. Około 10 lutego przygotowania zbliżały się ku końcowi, statki powietrzne zamknięte jeden w drugim były zupełnie ukończone, wytrzymały mocne ciśnienie powietrza wpartego wewnątrz, i ta próba dowiodła iż były trwałe i starannie zbudowane. Joe nie posiadał się z radości; nieustannie przechadzał się i Greek street do warsztatów pp. Mittchell, zawsze zajęty, uszczęśliwiony, chętnie dawał objaśnienia każdemu kto go chciał i nie chciał słuchać, dumny nadewszystko iż będzie towarzyszył swemu panu. Zdaje się nawet, że pokazując statek powietrzny, objaśniając pomysły i plany doktora, a szczególniej pokazując go ciekawym w oknie lub gdy przechodził ulicą — dzielny chłopiec zyskał kilkanaście złotówek: i nie dziwota, miał zupełne prawo korzystać trochę z podziwiania i ciekawości swych współczesnych. Dnia 16 lutego, okręt Resolute zarzucił kotwicę w Greenwich. Był tu parowiec szrubowy o sile ośmiuset beczek, dzielny biegun, któremu polecono było zaopatrzyć w żywność ostatnią wyprawę, sir Jamesa Ross do bieguna północnego. Dowódca statku kapitan Pennet uchodził za uprzejmego człowieka, i wielce zajmował się podróżą doktora, którego znał i cenił oddawna. Ten Pennet był raczej uczonym niż żołnierzem; pomimo to statek jego dźwigał cztery armatki, które nikomu nic nie zrobiły złego i tylko sprawiały huk najspokojniejszy w świecie. Spod okrętu Resolute uprzątnięto w ten sposób, by mógł wygodnie pomieścić statek powietrzny, który z wielką ostrożnością przeniesiono d. 18 lutego i starannie zapakowano; łódka i jej przybory, kotwice, sznury, żywność, skrzynie do wody, które miano napełnić na miejscu, wszystko ułożono pod okiem Fergussona. Zabrano także dziesięć beczek kwasu siarczanego i dziesięć beczek starego żelaztwa, dla wyrobu gazu wodorodnego. Ilość to więcej niż dostateczna, ale należało przewidywać możliwe straty. Aparat do wydobywania gazu z trzydziestu beczułek, także zapakowano na dnie okrętu. Różne te przygotowania ukończono wieczorem d. 18 lutego. Dwa wygodne pokoiki przeznaczono dla doktora Fergusson i jego przyjaciela Kennedy. Ten ostatni ciągle przysięgając że nie pojedzie, zabrał na pokład cały arsenał myśliwski, dwie wyborne strzelby i celną dubeltówkę z fabryki Purdey Moore i Dickson w Edymburgu; taką bronią strzelec mógł z odległości dwóch tysięcy kroków wpakować kulę w oko dzikiej kozy; wziął jeszcze dwa rewolwery Colt o sześciu strzałach na nieprzewidzianą potrzebę; zapas prochu, kul, ołowiu i gotowe ładunki w dostateczne ilości, co wszystko nie przewyższało ciężaru oznaczonego przez doktora. Trzej podróżni wsiedli na pokład dnia 19 lutego, przyjęci z wielkiemi względami przez kapitana i oficerów; doktór zawsze zimny i cały zajęty swą wyprawą, Dick wzruszony choć nie chciał tego pokazać, Joe uszczęśliwiony i pełen konceptów; wkrótce też stał się trefnisiem marynarzy. D. 20 Towarzystwo Królewskie Jeograficzne dało wielki obiad pożegnamy dla doktora Fergusson i Kennedy. Kapitan Pennet i jego oficerowie należeli do uczty nader ożywionej i pełnej pochlebnych wiwatów; tyle wznoszono zdrowia, że każdy z biesiadników miał setki lat życia zabezpieczone. Sir Francis M. prezydował ze wzruszeniem pełnem godności. Ku wielkiemu zawstydzeniu swojemu. Dick Kennedy przyjmować musiał powinszowania i życzenia. Gdy biesiadnicy wypili zdrowie „nieustraszonego Fergussona, chwały Anglji,“ z kolei musiano pić, zdrowie „niemniej odważnego Kennedy, jego śmiałego towarzysza.“ Dick rumienił się po białka, co wzięto za skromność: podwoiły się oklaski, Dick rumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Przy wetach przybywa posłaniec od królowej z życzeniami dla dwóch podróżnych. Nowe toasty na cześć dostojnej monarchini. O północy po czułych pożegnaniach i gorących uściskach, rozeszli się biesiadnicy. Łodzie okrętu Resolute czekały u mostu Westminsterskiego; kapitan wsiadł z podróżnemi oficerami, i szybki pęd Tamizy poniósł ich ku Greenwich. O pierwszej po północy wszyscy spali na pokładzie. Nazajutrz 21 lutego, o trzeciej z rana zawarczały kotły, o piątej zdjęto kotwicę i Resolute, sunął ku ujściu Tamizy. Nie potrzebujem mówić, że wyłącznym niemal przedmiotem rozmów na pokładzie, była wyprawa doktora Fergusson. Mąż ten takie budził zaufanie, że wkrótce, z wyjątkiem Szkota, nikt nie powątpiewał o powodzeniu przedsięwzięcia. W godziny wolne od zatrudnień, doktór wykładał prawdziwy kurs jeografji oficerom osady. Młodzi ci ludzie namiętnie zapalali się na opowiadania odkryć uczynionych od lat czterdziestu w Afryce; mówił im o podróżach Bartha, Burtona, Speke i Grant’a i opisywał tajemniczą okolicę, w której ze wszech stron zapuszczali się uczeni badacze. Od północy młody Duveyrier zwiedził Saharę i przywiózł do Paryża naczelników Tuaregów. Z polecenia rządu francuzkiego przygotowywały się dwie wyprawy, które, jedna od północy druga od zachodu, miały się spotkać w Tombuktu. Na południu niestrudzony Livingstone ciągle zbliżał się ku równikowi, a od marca 1862 wraz z Mackensie zmierzał ku źródłom rzeki Rowonia. Niewątpliwie, nim wiek XIX upłynie, Afryka odsłoni tajniki, które kryje w swem łonie od sześciu tysięcy lat. Zajęcie słuchaczów Fergussona doszło do najwyższego stopnia, gdy im opowiedział szczegóły przygotowań do swojej podróży; pragnęli sprawdzić obrachowanie, obrzucali go zarzutami, i doktor chętnie przyjmował dysputy. Szczególniej dziwili się, że brał tak szczupłe zapasy żywności. Pewnego dnia jeden z oficerów pytał o to doktora. — To was dziwi? odpowiedział Fergusson. — Niewątpliwie. — A jak pan sądzisz, jak długo potrwa moja podróż? Kilka miesięcy? Błędne przypuszczenie. Gdyby przeciągnęła się podróż, bylibyśmy zgubieni — nigdy nie ujrzanoby nas żywych na zachodnim brzegu Afryki. Wiesz pan o tem, że od Zanzibar do brzegów Senegalu jest tylko trzy tysiące pięćset, dajmy na to cztery tysiące milOkoło 1000 mil polskich.. Otóż robiąc po dwieście czterdzieści milPrzeszło 70 mil pols. Doktór liczy zawsze na mile jeograficzne, których 1 stopień ma 60. przez dwanaście godzin, co jeszcze nie przechodzi szybkości jazdy na naszych kolejach żelaznych, podróżując dniem i nocą, w ciągu tygodnia przelecielibyśmy cała Afrykę. — Ale w takim razie nie mógłbyś pan zdejmować planów jeograficznych, ani poznać kraju. — To też, odpowiedział doktor, jestem panem swego balonu, według woli wznoszę się lub spuszczam, zatrzymuję się gdy zechcę, zwłaszcza jeśli mi grożą zbyt gwałtowne prądy wiatru. — A spotkasz je pan niezawodnie, — wtrącił kapitan Pennet; — zdarzają się tam huragany, które pędzą dwieście czterdzieści mil na godzinę. — Widzicie więc panowie, że przy takiej szybkości można w pół dnia przebyć szerokość całej Afryki; wstawszy w Zanzibar, możnaby położyć się spać w Saint-Louis. — Ale, — odparł oficer, — czyż balon może lecić z taką szybkością. — Jużeśmy to widzieli, — odpowiedział Fergusson. — I wytrzymał natarcie wiatru? — Najzupełniej. Było to w czasie koronacji Napoleona w r. 1804. Żeglarz powietrzny Garnerin puścił z Paryża o jedenastej wieczorem balon z takim napisem złotemi literami: „Paryż, 25 frimaire, XIII roku, Koronacja cesarza Napoleona przez Jego Świętobliwość Piusa VII.“ Nazajutrz o piątej rano mieszkańcy Rzymu widzieli ten sam balon nad Watykanem, zkąd przebiegłszy pola rzymskie, spadł na jezioro Bracciano. Widzicie więc panowie, że balon może wytrzymać pęd wiatru najszybszy. — Balon, zgoda; ale człowiek. — odważył się wtrącić Kennedy. — I człowiek także! Albowiem balon zawsze jest nieruchomy względnie do otaczającego powietrza; nie on biegnie, ale samo powietrze z nim razem; to też zapal świecę w swej łódce, a płomień nawet się nie zachwieje. Gdyby żeglarz powietrzny wsiadł do balonu Garnerina, nicby nie ucierpiał od szybkości pędu. Zresztą nie myślę doświadczać podobnej gwałtowności lotu, mogę nocą zaczepić się u jakiego drzewa lub wzgórza i nie omieszkam korzystać ze sposobności. Wreszcie zabieramy żywności na dwa miesiące, a mój zręczny myśliwy obficie dostarczy zwierzyny, ilekroć spuścim się na ziemię. — Ach, panie Kennedy! co za wyborna gratka! — zawołał młody miczman, patrząc z zazdrością na Szkota. — Nie mówiąc o tem, — dodał drugi, — że oprócz przyjemności zyskasz pan sławę ogromną. — Panowie, — odpowiedział myśliwy, — bardzo mi są przyjemne wasze.... grzeczności.... ale przyjąć ich nie widzę się w prawie... — Jakto! — z wszech stron zawołano, — alboż pan nie pojedziesz? — Nie pojadę. — Nie będziesz pan towarzyszył doktorowi Fergusson? — Nietylko że nie będę, ale sam postaram się go odwieść od przedsięwzięcia. Wszystkich oczy zwróciły się na doktora. — Nie słuchajcie go panowie, — odpowiedział spokojnie Fergusson. O takich rzeczach nie trzeba z nim rozprawiać; w gruncie wie doskonale, że pojedzie. — Na świętego Patrycego! — zawołał Kennedy, — klnę się.... — Nie klnij, przyjacielu Dicku; jesteś zmierzony, zważony wraz z prochem, kulami i strzelbami; wiec nie ma o czem mówić. Jakoż od tego dnia aż do przyjazdu do Zanzibar Dick nie otworzył gęby i milczał jak ryba. ----